


Pet Names

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [47]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'On account of your perky...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #305 – _Zombie/Pumpkin_.
> 
> Prompt used = pumpkin

'Got it.'

'What?'

'Pumpkin. That's your new name.'

'My... _what_?'

'On account of your perky...'

'Gene! No, never! Not at the office! Or home. Or anywhere else, for that matter.'

'What's your bloody complaint? Thought you'd like a proper pet name.'

'Yeah, well, what if I started calling you... _Stallion_? It'd sound bloody ridiculous!'

'Right, well, I am rather well-hung...'

'That's not the point, Guv!"

'And I do like to mount...'

'Oh my _God_! Just shut _up_!'

'Bloody hell, lighten up! Relax! Maybe shout a tad less... Pumpkin.'

'You're paying for this... you prick.'

'Careful there, Sammy-boy – not at work.'


End file.
